The Story
The RP is based HEAVILY off of the series MIDNIGHT which is a book series title by myself. This document will cover only a small portion (and may contain Midnight spoilers though might be alternative to what pops up later, be warned). In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness, lonely darkness. The Darkness drifted, forever alone, bored, and conscious of itself. At some point, that darkness decided to have some fun in the form of 2 children... the Goddess of Light and Dreams Yin, and the God of Darkness and Nightmares Yang. While the Darkness had no physical form, it had power which it gave to form its children in hopes of not being alone. Time went on as the 2 created 2 worlds of their own kind, from which came the 2 founding clans: With Yin were the Angels and mortals... and Yang Fallen Angels and Shadows. Things were great as mortals were created... however, it all changed when Yang became greedy. Yang started a war with his sister, a bloody conflict that formed many of the worlds of today. It waged for eons until finally, Yin was defeated by her brother’s trickery, losing. Yang went on to create a vile twisted reality of his own image, one of greed and hunger for power, much like the real world we live in. Not long after though, Yang died by an uprising of Angels but not before cursing mortals with his power to know only his nature, having ruled both verses. After his death, the Yin Clans and the Yang Clans went to war for ages, eons longer after their founders died until they dwindled from their glory. While the mortal world lived on, the world of the lords was killed... few Shadows remained, time walkers were all but destroyed, angels and fallen angels existed only in those that would reincarnate to save their skins, shadow reapers appeared; Gods were the most populace of the time and spread, giving way to control the mortals. Some gods remained hidden and guarded their mortals, others were directly involved such as with the humans of Earth, dictating their culture to be what they wanted, till they too killed each other out of greed. It was at that point they left back for their own verses, Shadow Reapers and Angels in Yin's world and Fallen Angels and Shadows in the Negative Multiverse or the Negaverse Fast forward a few thousand years, the story of Midnight began with 2 clans... The Tribe of Light and the Hive of Dark. In Earth’s dimension, humans also began, along with many other modern cultures of the days of existence. Human history is well know other than the fact that the Tribe and Hive war became so extreme that a portal in space & time formed from the conflict, connecting Earth and the ‘Reverse World’. The war spread and ultimately the Tribe lost, not before sealing the Hive back in the Reverse world for a few thousand more years via a powerful Mirror Style spell. Ages passed after that, a new conflict arose with new people and old people, generations of long passed mixed with those of new for their own agenda to further revive the Hive. Long into the revived war, a man with a vision to change all that exists stepped forth, beginning his attack on all realms seeing that only through pain can mortals learn. The outcome and full story be seen only in Midnight. Long after the returned conflict, groups were established to prevent any further violence across the dimensions and verses, the United Dimension Federation. People were trained to fight (like Jedi) to stop darkness from arising, only to be blind to the fact that their system started more battles. From then on, more wars broke out, provoked by one seeking change by the name of Zero Murasame. 4000 years after the Tribe and Hive war began, multiple beings had begun to work in the shadows to ultimately destroy the peace that had been established. Those who wish to preserve must rise up and stop those like Murasame before their madness spreads any further!!